Faded Cologne and Licorice
by NeonNavy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine haven't declared their love for eachother, will a song bring out these forbidden words? Kat/Rane.. this story was made by Kat
1. Street Singing

**Hey, guys this is Kat, I just want to say that I don't own glee (Fox does) **

**K: Kurt's singing**

**B: Blaine's singing**

Kurt woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, he quickly ran out of his bed and just before he reached the phone all he could think was _Please be Blaine, Please be Blaine, _he was greeted by the most angelic voice he had ever heard

"Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt answered back.

"Did I wake you?" Blaine said

"No I was just… doing laundry" Kurt lied, hoping his lie wasn't see-through as he thought it sounded.

"Okay, that's good. I was just wondering if you'd like to come over. I know Finn hasn't been at home due to football practice and I thought you might be lonely" Blaine said.

"How'd you know that Finn had football practice on weekends?" The soprano asked.

"You told me, remember?" Blaine answered,

"Oh yeah, I remember. Oh and it's a yes I can come over today, what time?" Kurt said.

"Anytime, come over if you want now and have some breakfast," Blaine said with a hint of happiness in his tone.

"What about you parents?" Kurt said.

"Didn't I tell you? Their visiting my sister at her university in California" Blaine said matter-of-factly

"Ok, I will be there in 40 minutes ok?" Kurt said.

"That's fine with me!" Blaine answered. Kurt pressed the 'end call' button and started to get ready for going to Blaine's.

Five minutes later Kurt had picked out a Marc Jacobs leather bomber jacket and paired it with black Abercrombie skinny jeans; he looked at himself in the mirror. _Perfect_ he thought.

Kurt said goodbye to his parents, and headed out the door to his car.

Kurt opened the door and found the remains of a cheeseburger, a soda and crumbs from some sort of cookie.

"Damn it Finn, clean up after yourself" Kurt whispered under his breath. He picked all of the garbage out of his car and threw it in the garbage.

Why did Finn have to use Kurt's car for his late night snacking? Kurt thought as he turned the key in the ignition. The car revved to life and He began his journey to Blaine's.

_Ding-dong! _Kurt rang the doorbell at Blaine's house.

Blaine opened the door almost right away. Kurt looked at him in surprise; Blaine was wearing a t-shirt with some sort of rock band on it and sweatpants. He looked so different without his Dalton Academy uniform on, he looked handsome.

"Hey Kurt, I'm glad you could come over!" Blaine said with excitement.

"Hey Blaine!" the soprano said

Blaine embraced him, his muscles surrounding Kurt.

"Come in!" Blaine gestured into the mansion where Blaine lived.

Kurt stepped inside and was amazed even after his third time at Blaine's house.

"I just cooked breakfast, Bacon and eggs do you want some?" Blaine offered.

"Yes, please" _Kurt was always so polite_ Blaine thought.

Blaine led the way to his kitchen, even though Kurt knew where it was by heart. Blaine placed 2 slices of bacon on Kurt's plate and 2 on his own. Then he spooned scrambled eggs on to his plate,

"Do you want eggs?" Blaine asked.

"Yep" Kurt answered.

Kurt and Blaine sat down and ate their breakfast

After breakfast they went outside and took a walk in a park near Blaine's house to get some fresh air.

"I've really missed you Blaine, no one understands me like you do."Kurt confessed.

"I've missed you too! I'm not myself when I'm not around you."

They stopped at the swings, Kurt and Blaine sat down on separate swings

"So what's your favorite song?" Kurt asked.

"Probably _Good to you_ by Marianas Trench" Blaine said.

"Really? I love that song! Wanna do a duet?" Kurt asked getting excited.

"Sure! Let's give these people a show!" Blaine said also getting excited.

Kurt and Blaine clear their throats, and start to sing.

**K:**___Everyone's around, no words are coming out_

_And I can't find my breath; can we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up_

_I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it_

**B: **_And I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know_

_I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I would_

**B&k: **_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines_

_But maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want_

_and I still have your letter, just got caught between_

_Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become_

**B&k: **_And I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know_

_I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you._

By the time they were done the song at least 50 kids and adults were gathering around them. Once they were done all of the song the crowd erupted in applause, Kurt and Blaine bowed and the crowd began to thin out. Kurt and Blaine walked back to Blaine's house.

"That was amazing!" Kurt called out, it echoed in Blaine's house

"Yeah, I know!" Blaine called out,

KURTS POV.

Blaine and I sat on the couch in-front of the TV

"What do you want to do?"I asked.

"How about this" Blaine said.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed me very lightly. I wanted more, I leaned in and kissed Blaine's lips more urgently like I needed him like air to breathe.

This kiss was more powerful, Slowly Blaine pried open my mouth and I felt his tongue enter my mouth, I enjoyed Blaine's scent it was a mix of faded cologne and licorice, it was surprisingly refreshing, I had waited too long to finally kiss Blaine.

I loved him, Blaine cared for me and I cared for Blaine together we would make the perfect.

Just as I was getting into it, Blaine pulled back.

"Kurt you are so beautiful, and you don't even know it" Blaine said passionately

"Blaine you have to be the most beautiful person ever, I love you" I said.

"I love you too" Blaine said

We both loved each other; things were going to be alright

Blaine sealed the deal with another kiss,

This was the kind of love that lasted an eternity


	2. Show time

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the late update, I have lots of homework.**

**f- Finn singing, A-artie singing, Q-Quinn singing, s-Sam singing, P-puck singing…. Blah Blah Blah you get it right?**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters….. (Fox does)**

**Xoxo**

**Kat**

"Welcome to our auditorium, Warblers!" greeted our guests.

Blaine stepped forward and shook Mr. Schue's hand.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Kurt talks a lot about New Directions." Blaine confessed.

Kurt blushed. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Hey" Blaine said, the atmosphere was awkward. Everyone was looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey" Kurt replied.

Blaine was about to Say something when he was interrupted by Mr. Schue.

"Let this FRIENDLY music showdown begin, I have rules to put down before we start. No shoving, punching, kicking, 'booing' or death threats." The whole time was looking at Puck, as if to direct the rules specifically to him.

"Ok, Warblers, Heads or tails?" pulled out a coin and prepared to throw it up in the air.

"Heads " threw the coin in the air and announced it was the warblers that started first.

"Ok Warblers! Get ready." Kurt could hear Blaine's voice behind the felt curtains.

Blaine started to sing, Kurt immediately recognized the song as "Perfect" by Hedley.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

Kurt was mouthing the words to the song, _Great song choice_ he thought.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize  
its worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
and as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide_  
_When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside  
It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew  
_  
_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my, just myself  
Just myself, myself, just myself

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying

New directions stood up and clapped what seemed to Blaine to be 5 minutes long. Kurt never stopped clapping; Kurt was in awe of the Warblers amazing performance.

signaled that New Directions should get on the stage and perform. Rachel was the first to get on the stage, then Puck, Artie, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam and Quinn walking hand in hand, Tina and Mike, Brittany was sick that day she said something about coming down with fuzzyitis… some sort of disease from eating peach fuzz.

The music started.

**F**_: Oh yeah  
Oh yeah_

So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be

So let me be, and I'll set you free

__**S**_: I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

**A:**_ Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

**R:**_ So let me be, and I'll set you free_

I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
Now I'm gonna get you back

**P:**_ You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam_

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?

**Q:**_ I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

**T:**_Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

**k:**_ Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

**M:**_ Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back_

Kurt never broke eye contact with Blaine; Blaine never broke eye contact with Kurt. The Warblers Congratulated and praised New directions for their song choice.

The Warblers Left, but just before Blaine reached the door Mercedes came up to Kurt.

"You guys make such a cute couple!" Mercedes said everybody looked at Kurt. Blaine turned around and walked towards Kurt. Blaine was smiling, Kurt whispered into Mercedes' ear.

"You weren't supposed to tell a person that was confidential." Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"it's ok Kurt, I'm glad everyone knows, I want everyone to know that we are together. I would scream it from the CN tower if I had to." Blaine explained.

"Ok, I guess everyone can know. If you don't mind I'd like to speak to Blaine privately" Kurt excused himself.

Kurt and Blaine went behind the curtain.

"Are you sure you want everyone to know we're together?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Of course, Kurt" Blaine answered.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked again.

Blaine didn't answer Kurt, instead he pulled Kurt into a toe tingling kiss, and Blaine pulled away from Kurt. They went back to the other side of the curtain hand in hand and found all of the members of New Directions looking at them. Kurt realized they'd heard everything, from the conversation to the kiss.

Kurt blushed a deep red. Even Mr. Schue was there.

"Oh." Kurt said.

**Did you guys like it? I know there wasn't a lot of romance in that, but I promise there will be in the next chapter! :+) **

**Kat**

**Review= Update sooner**


	3. Routine's and surprises

**Hey! **

**Does anyone know when glee comes back on?**

**I don't own glee or any of the characters, but I wish I did **

**Xoxo**

**Kat**

XXXXX

Mr. Schue looked at Kurt and Blaine for what felt like a minute, Puck started laughing Finn gave him the death stare.

"Wow, Kurt! I'm so happy for you!" Mr. Schue gave Kurt a very rare hug. Kurt could smell his cologne; he recognized it immediately it was Acqua di gio by Giorgio Armani. _Classy _Kurt thought.

After the Sing-off Kurt and Blaine went to the playground not too far from McKinley High. Blaine was straddling the see-saw while Kurt was swinging on the swings.

"Come join me." Blaine asked Kurt, Kurt nodded then got up to straddle the opposite side of the see-saw.

"Your friends seem nice" Blaine said to Kurt.

"Yeah, they're pretty nice once you get to know them... but for Puck, well he's always like that." Kurt said as he suppressed a giggle.

"The bus is probably waiting for me," Blaine got off the see-saw lightly so Kurt wouldn't hit the ground and bruise his tail-bone.

Kurt got up off the see-saw and walked Blaine to the Dalton Academy Bus.

"Let's do something this weekend, do you like skating?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I have never skated in my life; do I need insurance for it?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"No, as long as you wear a helmet you should be fine." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Ewe... I'll get helmet hair" Kurt said in disgust.

"I'll teach you how to skate and just so you know I think you look beautiful no matter what." Blaine said with a smile on his face, Kurt blushed.

"Come on, Blaine!" Wes shouted from the bus.

"I need to go, but I'll call you tonight to arrange a time." Blaine said, then he placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek just enough to get his heart beating and butterflies in his stomach.

"Good-bye" Blaine said from inside the bus. The bus revved and started leaving the McKinley parking lot, Kurt waved to Blaine.

Kurt immediately pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.

_I miss you already, can't wait to go skating with you._

_Kurt_

He didn't expect an answer back until after school because at Dalton Academy you were supposed to leave your phone in the dorms.

Kurt snapped his phone closed and headed back inside McKinley.

The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty quickly for Kurt, apart from the occasional glance from Karofsky. Once he got home he walked into the house and marched into his bedroom, he took out his phone from his pocket and found that Blaine had texted him back.

_Miss you too, is Saturday okay with you?_

_On Sunday the Warblers are having a practice._

_Blaine :) _

He hugged the phone close to him and stayed that way for a couple of minutes until he heard the front door close.

"Dad?" Kurt yelled from his bedroom. He got up and opened the door to his room and skipped up the stairs to the living room.

"Hey Dad!" Kurt said enthusiastically. Burt looked up at his son in surprise.

"Why are you so happy?" Burt asked his son.

"Well, guess what?" Kurt couldn't wait for the 'what?' "Blaine is going to teach me how to skate this Saturday!"

"When am I actually going to meet this 'Blaine' guy? Burt Hummel asked.

"Soon, Hopefully." Kurt told his dad.

Burt started humming the tune of the theme song to his favourite show: Deadliest catch.

Kurt went to the kitchen to see if there were any leftovers from last night when Carol and Finn came over.

Kurt picked out the Broccoli and chicken casserole and put it in the microwave for 50 seconds.

Later that night...

_Brrrriinng bbbrrrrinnng..._

Kurt picked up his phone. "Hello?" Blaine spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Blaine, why'd you call?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I just needed to hear your voice, have you asked your dad about skating this weekend?" Blaine whispered into the receiver.

"Yeah, I can come. Where should I meet you?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Remember it's a date, I'll come pick you up." Blaine said, Kurt could hear some male voices in the background while Blaine talked.

"Okay, then. I need to go now; my dad is having trouble cooking leftovers in the microwave. Love you, Bye!" Kurt said and he hung up the phone.

Kurt walked into the choir room the next day, he looked over at the whiteboard and it said in very messy writing rock and roll.

"I dreamed once I was a rock and I had a mole... can I replace roll with mole?" Brittany said, Kurt scoffed.

"No, rock and roll is like ACDC and Aerosmith. Good luck you have the weekend to think it over!" Mr. Schue said.

"Can we do duets?" Kurt asked.

"No, solo's only" Mr. Schue said sternly.

"Aww... "The whole Glee club said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school...

Kurt shut the door to his car and got out. He found the key to his house dug deep in his Michael Kors bag. He placed the key in the lock and turned it, to his surprise when he opened the door there was a brand new pair of skates waiting for him in the foyer.

Kurt reached down and picked up the card that went with it.

_I bought you pair of skates, the rentals are crap._

_See you tomorrow._

_Xoxo_

_Blaine._

"Dad?" Kurt yelled.

"Yes, Kurt?" Burt Hummel appeared in the kitchen door way.

"When did these arrive?" Kurt asked his dad.

"This morning after you went to school, they were left on the door step and the door bell was ringed." Burt said to his son.

"Oh, ok" Kurt said aloud and went to his bedroom with his new pair of skates in his hand.

Why does Blaine spend his money on me? Not because his family is rich. Well maybe that's the reason, after I finish using them I will give them back to Blaine Kurt thought.

He pushed his tiny feet into the hockey skate and it fit perfectly, he couldn't wait till tomorrow. To get his mind off Blaine he started researching rock songs for Glee club, he came across one called 'Sweet Emotion' by Aerosmith. Kurt decided that he would run the song by Blaine tomorrow and see what he thinks.

Before he went to bed he checked his phone for the umpteenth time and began his moisturizing routine.

Kurt went to sleep that night early so Saturday would come quicker so he could see his boyfriend (omg I said it!) and skate on ice for the first time in his life.

Kurt slowly drifted to sleep, being kept up by the excitement of his first official date with Blaine.

All that could be heard from the Hummel house was deep breathing and snoring, apart from the occasional sleep talking from Kurt.

XXXXX

**Hey guys!**

**Ok well this is the 3****rd**** chapter and I'm sorry that it's been over a month since I've updated!**

**Read and review plz!**

**Kat**


	4. Skating Surprise

**Hey my fellow glee fans! **

**I know it's been forever but I just had to update it was killing me!**

**Enjoy **

**)(**

_Ding dong! _A single ring at the door startled the Hummel family who were eating they're breakfast, for Burt it was bacon and sunny-side up eggs with a side of leftover home fries. But, for Kurt it was egg whites and turkey bacon and a non- fat soy latte no foam that his dad had to run out to Starbucks early in the morning to please his only son.

"I'll get it" Kurt said as he got up from his maximum 6% fat break-fast, and in his pyjamas he sprinted to the front door and opened it slowly only revealing his face in the process.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, slightly confused. _Wasn't he supposed to come in the afternoon? _Kurt thought to himself as he breathed in Blaine's new cologne.

"Hey Kurt" he said to his cutely dressed boyfriend.

"What are you doing here? Wasn't our date this afternoon?" Kurt said slightly clueless.

"Yes, but I just couldn't wait so I came down early. Coffee?" Blaine held out a Styrofoam cup with the logo of Lima Bean on it.

"Non-Fat soy latte with no foam?" Kurt said to Blaine.

"You know it, babe. Can I come in? It's sort of cold out here." Blaine said, Kurt finally stopped marvelling in his boyfriend's beauty and noticed his lips were turning a deep purple.

"I can warm those up for you" Kurt said motioning to Blaine's lips. Blaine stepped inside the Hummel's house and placed the Styrofoam cups on the shelf and placed his hands around his boyfriend's waist and fiddled with the cotton hem of Kurt's pyjamas. Blaine could sense awkwardness; he quickly squashed it and embraced Kurt in a rather sloppy kiss.

"Ahem" Burt said suddenly in the doorway of the foyer. The couple quickly separated, a blush appeared across both of the boys' faces.

"Sorry Mr. Hummel, I was just giving Kurt a hug" Blaine quickly lied, terribly.

"Hugging? Is that what they call it nowadays..." Burt trailed off.

"I'm going to go get changed" Kurt said, and he scurried up the stairs.

**)(**

"Ugh, this helmet makes my head look big" Kurt said, having a hard time fitting his head inside one of the many helmets the Hummel's own inside the garage.

"Here, try this one!" Blaine said as he tossed a strawberry shortcake helmet across the room.

"I don't even know why the hell I have this, when I was a kid Mercedes and I used to go biking around Lima a lot, this must be hers." Kurt said, and with that he pushed the helmet on his head. Kurt started shaking his head.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It fits." Kurt said slightly horrified. Kurt threw it across the room immediately shaking the idea of wearing it out the window.

"Oh come on, if it makes you feel better I'm wearing a spider-man helmet"

"Seriously?" Kurt said.

"Yep, it's the only size that fits my abnormally small head" Blaine said, his face breaking out in a smile that stretched across his face.

"Okay, Okay. I'll wear it." Kurt said, walking over to the slightly abused helmet, picking it up and placing it on his head.

"Don't I look sexy?" Kurt said making his face in his mind sexy.

Blaine chuckled, and walked up to his animal looking boyfriend.

"You look sexy no matter how unattractive your animal face looks" Blaine said, Kurt looked slightly offended.

"But I'm sure in 1983 it looked sexy" Kurt chuckled remembering they're duet.

"We should probably get going... the skating rink is closing at 6pm, its... 4pm... wait 4pm?" Blaine said, slightly panicked.

"What's wrong? Kurt said slightly alarmed.

"We only have 2 hours left of skating." Blaine said.

"It's okay..." Kurt said and headed outside, he opened the car door to Blaine's range rover and hopped inside.

"Let's go!" Blaine said and he turned the key in the ignition and the car revved to life.

**)(**

"Oh my god Blaine! I almost broke my neck... this is so dangerous!" Kurt said as he hung on to Blaine.

"Hold on Kurt, when was the last time you skated?" Blaine asked, not looking back for Kurt's expression.

"Umm... never?" Kurt said, slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, just focus on my feet" Blaine said.

To Kurt the date went by so fast, before he knew it they were on their way home.

"So did you have fun?" Blaine asked, paying attention to the road.

"Yes, mind you I hate my hair now... just as I predicted I have helmet hair." Kurt said slightly pissed off at his hair.

"You look fine to me babe," Blaine said sincerely, Kurt loved when he called him that.

Blaine pulled into the Hummel's driveway, took his key out of the ignition to save gas and walked his boyfriend to his door.

"Well, this is where we say good-bye" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's arm and slowly turned him around to face Blaine.  
"I'll see you on Monday right?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yep, I'll call you tonight... I'll miss you" Kurt confessed.

"I'll miss you too, babe." Blaine said as he hugged Kurt, not letting him squirm away from his grasp.

All of a sudden Blaine let go of Kurt and placed his hand on the nape of Kurt's delicate neck and the other on Kurt's waist, slowly to build anticipation Blaine touched his lips to Kurt's and in Blaine's mind all he saw were fireworks, in Kurt's all he saw was magic, and electricity. He wondered if he even deserved Blaine, after all he did to Finn having to do with changing the brothers' room into a different color and hurting Finn's feelings.

They broke apart because of lack of air, they stood there for what seemed to be like an hour, until a dog started backing which startled the couple.

"I love you, and remember that you are always sexy no matter what." Blaine said, he gave a quick peck on Kurt's lips and walked back to his pitch black Range Rover.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered underneath his breath.

Kurt opened his bedroom door and collapsed onto his newly furbished bed. Egyptian silk, thread count 500, Burt knew that his only son wanted these sheets so bad that he used up his last pay check on them, Kurt appreciated what his father.

Kurt slowly drifted to sleep, still fully clothed.

_BRRRIING!_

"wha.. What?" Kurt mumbled and groggily rubbed his eyes; he dug the vibrating phone in his pocket out, and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Kurt answered still half asleep.

"Hi Kurt, it's Blaine... can you look out your window for me?" Blaine asked simply.

"Sure" Kurt walked over to his window. He gasped. In the process dropping the phone onto the cream coloured carpet.

Kurt was astonished, how could Blaine have done this?


End file.
